


The Spider and the Fly

by toomanyships-sendhelp (ValarMorghulis508)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bound, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knife Play, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker, Very Borderline Non Con, Violence, Violent, gagged, some dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarMorghulis508/pseuds/toomanyships-sendhelp
Summary: Caroline bonds with the new man at work and thinks her life is back to some semblance of normalcy until she sees Him again.-This is a series of dreams I had a few years ago and wrote them down at the time. I’ve just found them again and figured I’d post. They’re a bit dark and a bit violent so trigger warning (if the tags weren’t enough)-





	1. Chapter 1

She hadn’t meant to, but Caroline had been known for flirting unintentionally. It wasn’t her fault. She had just thought she was being polite. When someone would give her a sweet smile or a teasing comment, she reciprocated because she thought it was expected of her. The people to approach her were always nice enough so it more or less came naturally. It was only when they’d expected a bit more that she realised she’d gone too far.

That’s what had happened with the new guy at work. Caroline was tasked with showing him around the lab and giving him a guided tour of the wards. She thought the playful conversation and lingering smiles were innocent enough and helped him settle into his new position. Some nurses had a diagnosed case of ‘resting bitch face’ and she didn't want that to put him off working here. She loved her job after all. 

Caroline and Robb, as she learned his name was, got along quite well. They’d text each other while at work and not solely for professional enquiry. It started with him asking her about a particularly sensitive test and making sure he was following protocol, not wanting to get it wrong. That had quickly evolved to personal texts. Asking about each other's day, plans for the evening and eventually he was asking if she had a boyfriend. 

She didn’t. She’d had a few flings and whatnot but she found herself too busy between work and her extracurricular activities. She hadn’t found someone worth keeping around.

It was only then that it started to click that she may have led him on.

Would it be so bad? She could have a fun evening with him with no strings attached… though then she would still be expected to work with him, even if things took a sour turn. 

No. She preferred to keep her ‘love life’ away from her job. ‘Work Caroline’ and ‘Home Caroline’ were two different people.

Caroline tried to steer the conversation away which Robb didn't seem to mind, thankfully. He told her he had other plans for the evening, being a Thursday, and a friend of his was going to pick him up from work. Something about going out to a bar to watch a fight. Caroline wasn’t sure. She didn’t follow things like that.

Caroline and Robb finished work at the same time. When she had come back from driving around the area all day, Robb would finish the hospital shift. Sometimes they grabbed an early meal as friends but, now that she knew he wanted more, she’d try and avoid those in future. 

Given the almost awkward text conversation earlier, Caroline had hoped to avoid seeing him. She wasn’t the best with delicate situations and especially not conversations. She’d hoped she’d turned him away before he properly confessed into wanting something more but she still didn’t want to risk it.

She’d managed to take the specimens into the lab without being spotted. That was a good start. She’d even managed to avoid him in the staff lunch room where she had to log off with a fingerprint. 

That was day one. She’d still have to avoid him tomorrow which gave her the weekend to chastise herself for leading another good person on when she hadn’t meant to. She still had every intention texting him, if he started. She wasn’t avoiding him entirely, just didn’t want an awkward face to face.

The walk to her car, though, had been another story. Caroline had thought that having not seen Robb, that he must have left for the day. It turned out she was very, very wrong.

Robb was stopped between their two cars in the underground parking, speaking with someone who must have been the friend he had mentioned earlier. She couldn’t avoid them if she wanted to get to her car. His friend was practically leaning against it. 

Caroline paused in place, suddenly annoyed and not sure how to leave without being seen. 

Her annoyance only lasted a moment

She spotted the face of the friend from over Robb’s shoulder and her heart stopped in her chest. She wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. It was as if her body had forgotten how.

Robb continued talking, though it was clear the friends attention had long left the conversation. Ramsay had seen her as well. 

A subtle, yet twisted smile crossed his lips. One Caroline knew all too well. 

Caroline remained paralysed in place as she watched the rest of their conversation unfold. Even though Ramsay had seen her, he hadn’t changed his demeanor at all. At least, not in any way that was easily recognisable. Caroline knew better. He kept his gaze locked to Caroline's but still engaged in conversation with Robb and somehow didn’t let on that he was focused on something, or someone else.

After a moment that lasted far too long, Ramsay looked away and Caroline gasped, now aware how still she’d been standing. Part of her wanted to run. To turn back and walk the way she came. To pretend she’d left something at work and return the the safety of her offices but she couldn’t move. She willed at her feet and her legs but nothing happened. She was stuck in a darkened corner, not quite hiding from Robb and now from Ramsay.

Ramsay was excellent at this. With barely a second thought and a look to his phone, he’d somehow convinced Robb he’d meet him later. That was the impression Caroline was under, at least. Robb’s shoulders sagged a moment before nodding in agreement and giving him a brief man-hug before entering his car. Caroline still didn’t know if she should be happy or frightened. Especially now that their cars were the only ones parked down here. 

Ramsay waved politely at Robb as he drove off but that smile didn’t last long.

As soon as the headlights faded, the sharp and cold demeanour that Caroline knew all too well returned in full. 

He started walking towards her with an increasingly threatening gait. If Caroline knew any better, she would run. But it had been far, far too long. 

She took a cautious step towards him, meeting him at the edge of the walkway. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. She wasn’t sure if it wasn’t making an effort to burst through its cage but it seemed to beat harder with each step he took.

Caroline barely registered how close he was to her before he wrapped one arm under her thigh and hoisted her up. Using pure strength, he lifted her and guided her legs to wrap around his waist. Caroline couldn't help it. She placed her hands either side of his face and brought him to her, kissing him hungrily.

They’d met a few times before. The first time had been a night in a bar too many years ago. The perfect stereotype, other than the ‘bar’ being a BDSM lounge. Caroline was young and a certain boredom had crept over her. She wanted someone to play with for the night. Maybe a quiet and gentle submissive she could take care of. She’d found a few young women there before, surely she could find one again.

What she hadn’t counted on was being stalked, herself. She gave the appearance and attitude that she was a ‘domme’. It helped find the right person quickly. Caroline wasn’t one for socialising. She wanted to get what she came for, then leave with them. 

Before she could put any serious effort into looking, Ramsay had found her. It was clear what he wanted and Caroline had said she wasn’t interested. Apparently something about dominating the one in charge pushed all the right buttons for him. Caroline couldn’t deny that he was attractive. Thick, dark tousled hair, a barely there shadow across his lip and his jaw and piercing green blue eyes that drew Caroline in and held her exactly where he wanted her to be.

Even in the dark of the lounge, Caroline could tell he was attractive. Even if he wasn’t what she was looking for. 

The night had ended with him dragging her into one of the themed rooms and by the end, Caroline had been left deliciously numb in all the right places. She had bruises and scars and welts that lasted for days, some even weeks. Especially the deeper cuts. If Caroline believed in love, he could have been far more dangerous to her. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t dangerous all the same.

They’d never exchanged numbers or kept in contact in any way. Caroline wasn’t sure she’d want to. The times they did spend together had always left her on the brink of safewording. Something told her that even if she did, he wouldn’t have cared. It was both treacherous and intoxicating. 

Though they never spoke, they were still thrown together when the universe felt it was time which apparently, it did now. 

Ramsay walked with ease, even when carrying Caroline, back into her dark and hidden corner of the carpark. He pinned her, perhaps too roughly to the concrete wall behind her and only kissed her deeper when she let out a short grunt of pain. 

He thrust against her, each roll of his hips grinding against the soft fabric of her underwear. Caroline rarely wore her uniform skirt but it was forecast to be so damn hot today. If she knew what was waiting for her after work, it wouldn't have required much convincing. 

Caroline's breath came in short, broken gasps. Ramsay had always been far too good at knowing exactly what spots to put what kind of pressure, whether it be pleasure or pain. With him, he hardly seemed to need the effort. Carolines body became weak willed and formed itself to what he needed. She couldn’t relinquish control if it was never hers to give.

Ramsay held her in place using his own body as leverage as he trailed one hand between them. Caroline swallowed thickly, suddenly desperate for whatever he had to offer.

“My sweet Caroline,” he spoke gently, yet with a voice so sharp that Caroline couldn’t help but flinch, “I’m going to have such fun with you.”

She couldn’t respond if she wanted to. Her words had been taken from her and she became nothing more than something to please him in any way that he chose. She didn’t even know why. He had this presence about him that left her weak. Even if she meant to say no, meant to safeword with a phrase that seemed meaningless, she knew she’d gladly take whatever he gave her.

After briefly noticing that her underwear had been forced out of the way, a head, slick with precome, probed at her entrance. Caroline’s head dropped back to the wall behind her, desperate to catch her breath as her constant tormentor slid inside her. She was warm, and inviting. Truth be told, she’d been ready for him the moment their eyes met. 

He slid into her in one long and perfect thrust. When he was inside, it's like the part that she was missing had come home. She was barely able to form a thought, let alone a sentence. All she could do was hold on as Ramsay took her in whatever way he desired. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have time for you.” His voice was mocking and twisted, though a drug to Caroline all the same. “I do have a prior engagement. One that would require my full attention.”

As he spoke, he dug his fingers into Caroline's hips so hard that she was sure there’d be bruises later. Ones that she’d cherish. She met his intense gaze as he began to pick up the pace, hoping for a quick completion. It was almost as if it wasn’t affecting him. Not the way it affected her. 

“I’m going out for the evening.” he spoke between breaths. “I’m going to watch that fight with the man who’s so clearly in love with you.” What? No way did Robb - She couldn’t even think about the ludocracy of the statement before Ramsay slammed inside her again, demanding her full attention. “We both know he can’t have you.” He growled out the words, “you’re mine.”

He continued thrusting into her at a rhythmic and quickened pace, then brought his hand to her mouth and forced two fingers inside. Caroline lapped and sucked at them hungrily. 

“This is just the beginning, pet. I’m going to find you after. I’ve got big plans for you.”

Carolines eyes fell closed as Ramsay neared his finish. He took his fingers from her mouth and closed them around her throat. It was harder than she was used to but that's what Ramsay was. 

Carolines body had become alive with sensation, between the hard concrete surface digging into her back and the too tight grip around her throat. It didn’t take long till that fire began to build. The shameless noises and voiceless gasps that caught in her throat only seemed to encourage him as he thrust harder and faster inside of her. Strong fingers gripped at her throat and her hip as he pulled her hard towards him. She couldn’t even warn him that she was teetering on the edge when Ramsay’s thrusts became erratic and suddenly he was jolting inside her.

He didn’t moan when he came. That was something Caroline had learnt the first time. Coming is just a release for him. The end of his bodies tension. He didn’t care about the pleasure his own body received. The only pleasure he took was in knowing he’d had his fill. That the other person hadn’t been a person at all but something for him to take and use at his own volition. That's what got Ramsay Bolton off. 

She was lucky. To have come before he did, else she wasn’t going to at all. He’d forbid it. 

Before Caroline was able to come to her senses, Ramsey slid himself out and lowered her to the floor, allowing her to find her own feet. Carolines knees nearly gave out under her but she caught herself by placing a hand on the wall behind her. As she caught her breath and found her feet, she heard Ramsay tidying himself up, going as far to check himself on a corner mirror they were apparently under. 

She’d barely adjusted her own skirt, finding that Ramsay had torn her underwear rather than just moving them to the side, before he was on her. He’d pressed his elbow along her collarbone, pressing her against the wall again, slightly cutting off her oxygen.

Once again, she was forced to meet his ice cold stare. Though with her head now thinking clearly, she remembered exactly how dangerous he was. How deadly.

She tightened her lips and her fists, determined not to give him the satisfaction of thinking he’d won when they both knew he already had. She could feel his ‘win’ beginning to trickle down her thighs.

He scanned her face, seemingly amused by the inner fight Caroline was battling before huffing a small laugh and kissing her again only far too softly. When he pulled back, he spoke gently, and dangerously into her ear.

“I’ll see you again soon.”

Once he’d backed up and off of Caroline, he didn’t so much as look at her again as he walked away. He simply straightened his tie and walked straight past Caroline’s car to where his fancy Aston Martin was parked. He unlocked it, slid inside and brought it to life with a jungle cat purr before driving off, not giving Caroline so much of a look as he left.

Once the roar of his car was a faint noise in the distance, Caroline was finally able to move again. She walked perhaps too slowly to her own old and run down car and sat inside for a moment before turning it on.

She knew he’d find her later. Robb had dropped her off a few times when her car was in the shop and she had no doubts he’d manipulate him into giving him whatever information he wanted. 

All she could do now was sit and wait for him. He’d come to her and she’d tell him no. She had every intention of being reasonable and if he got forceful, she’d safeword. She’d scream. She’d do something more than take it like the bitch he thought she was.

She wasn’t an innocent young woman anymore. He’d come over, yes, and she’d stop him. That much, she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was on edge. She had every right to be. She kept waking up during the night at every bump or gust of wind thinking that it might be him. It was hard enough getting to sleep in the first place with the worry niggling at the back of her mind. She’d sat up till early morning trying to read a book with one eye not quite fixed on the front door. Any moment he could have knocked or come right in. It's not like he’d have a key but she wouldn’t put it past him to be able to pick locks. 

When she finally did go to bed, determined to get some sleep for work the next morning, she tossed and turned with her ears perking at every sound. She probably only slept a few hours but that was going to have to be enough.

The sun rose and her alarm had sounded, but she was already wide awake. She’d woken about an hour before when something had bumped but she’d never left her bed to figure out what it was. If it was Ramsay, she figured he’d come in. As the time passed, she started to think otherwise but he may have been waiting for her. Biding his time till she least expected. 

He wasn’t. 

Caroline had gone about the rest of her morning still expecting him to come from around a corner but nothing happened. She showered in peace, though still understandably tense. She dressed, ate her breakfast and left the house without so much as a sign of him. She thought she was in the clear until she got in her car and the damn thing refused to start. It sounded like the battery again. With a loud sigh, she checked her watch and figured she may as well walk. She didn’t live that far from the office and would have to pick up the work car anyway. She just hoped she had time.

As she slung her bag over her shoulder, Caroline sent Robb a quick text asking for his help again to get her car into the shop. He’d only just helped her get the damn thing back. Hopefully he wasn’t too put off by yesterday’s messages and he’d still help her.

Caroline walked through the main street of town, passing a surprising amount of pedestrians for the time of morning. Robb was already at work grabbing breakfast before he started and was texting Caroline about probable issues with her car. 

She’d just about lost herself in the familiar conversation when she felt it. The hairs standing on the back of her neck. 

She’d slowed her pace without realising and came to a stop in the middle of the busy walkway.

Ramsay.

She looked cautiously over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of what may have been him through the moving crowd. As her breath quickened, she took a step to the side and held her phone to her chest. She may need it if she was to call for help.

Caroline looked down the path she’d walked, darting her eyes around people going about their lives till she spotted him. It was only for a moment but she’d know those eyes anywhere, at any distance. 

Not now she thought to herself. She didn’t have time to ‘play’ with him. She was heading to work and would already be late from having to walk. She shot him an adamant glare and turned away, heading back the way she was going. 

This was probably the safest she could be. He couldn’t do anything to her on the crowded main road of town. There’d be witnesses and probably even police patrolling. The thought allowed her to breathe a little easier as she walked. The fact that he picked now to show himself still confused her. Why would he wait till the worst possible time? Why would he wait till there was zero chance of getting her?

Ramsay thrived on the chase, she thought. He was a hunter.

She moved a little faster, still feeling his icy stare boring into the back of her skull and looked back to her phone. Robb’s shift was about to start and he was going to get some paperwork done before he made his rounds. That meant his phone would be left in his locker for at least a couple of hours. 

Caroline slid the phone into her pocket and grabbed at the strap of her bag. She tried to move as if she had little or no concern for him. Of course, she did. It would be stupid to underestimate him when he had his eyes set on something. 

As she approached the next intersection, Caroline realised where she was. She’d walked to work a few times as it was just far enough to be labelled inconvenient. Though it was helpful for the days when her useless car wouldn’t start. She’d get there a little later than she’d like, but it wasn’t frowned upon by her boss.

The next set of lights was where she’d turn left. It was much quicker than if she continued straight ahead. If she cut through the adjoining alleyways, it cut a solid 30 minutes off her time than if she was to go around them. She didn’t have the time to take the scenic route. She needed to take this shortcut.

Ramsey knew that. He’d have to have known that. How could he know?

Caroline slowed as she approached the turn, hoping some other people would be using the same shortcut but it wasn’t particularly common. Even in the morning light it was still narrow and dank. Any smart person would have avoided it. She wasn’t stupid enough to go through it at night but in the morning, surely it was safe. 

She could do this. This wasn’t some darkened lounge or the depths of an underground car park. It was morning. It was daytime. She was outside and if she yelled loud enough, people would hear her. 

With a new determination, she head semi confidently down the alleyway. As an extra precaution, she took out her phone again and acted like she’d received a call. If he thought someone was listening in, surely he wouldn’t make his move.

Caroline quickened her pace. She only had to go down a few back alleys and she’d come out on another busy street. She’d come this way a few times now. At least she knew where she was going. 

As the noise of the busy street subsided behind her, a rhythmic footfall became louder. Of course he was following behind her. She wouldn’t have thought otherwise. Instead, she spoke louder into the phone. A somewhat desperate attempt for it to seem real.

Truth was, she was too afraid to actually call someone. She didn’t know too many people and the ones she did she’d rather not speak to. She didn’t want to be on the phone with her Dad. The panic in her voice would be obvious and she’d only worry him. Robb’s phone was away. No one would be awake or ‘free to chat’ this early. That left faking it.

She’d made it down one stretch before turning into the second. Increasing her speed, she saw the third alley ahead which had freedom on the other side. Even though it was coming close, Ramsay hadn’t sped up to meet her. If Caroline continued as fast as she was, she’d come out the other side and away from him. A part of her said she should slow down just to see what happened. To see what twisted little perversion he had planned for her but she couldn’t. She didn’t have the time. She was going to be late.

As she turned again to the final path, her heart sank. The hand holding her phone to her ear fell to her side. 

It had only been a week since she’d last come down this path. A week. There hadn’t been any sign of construction but where she’d expected to see her freedom, now sat a chain link fence. One that had more than enough height to make it impossible to pass. It was only half way down the alley so she couldn’t have even signalled to anyone that cared to walk past.

Ramsay knew. He always knew.

Caroline turned slowly, refusing to look her tormentor in the eye. She may have been caught here but she’d be damned if she would let him have her again. Not here. Not now. As he approached, she spoke quietly and maybe a little defeatedly. 

“I’m going to be late.”

Though she wasn’t looking, she still caught his sardonic smile in her peripheral. She looked past him, around him, anywhere that could serve as a possible means of escape. He’d want to taunt her first. That meant she had time to figure out how to get past him. 

“Caroline.” He spoke with a softness that felt out of place, given what was undoubtedly about to happen. “What you do on your own time is no concern of mine.”

Of course it wasn’t. He was born into money. Never worked a day in his life. It gave him all the time in the world for whatever he liked. It was a dangerous combination, given what it was that he liked. She tried again. Though she knew it wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“I’m going to be late. I need to leave.”

It was as if she hadn’t even opened her mouth. He closed in on her, like an animal after its wounded prey. 

“Put your back against the wall.”

Caroline almost moved but held her place. She tightened the hand around her phone and for a moment, thought she could actually break the damn thing. She still didn’t look at him. She couldn’t. One look into those cold pools of icy blue and she’d drown. She’d lose.

Ramsay gave her a moment to follow the instruction as he stepped closer to her. Still, she didn’t move.

“Do I need to ask a second time? I hate asking a second time”

His tongue hissed with inflection as he emphasised the ‘second time’. He’d never had to ask Caroline twice for anything. The concept was foreign to her as well. The way he bit at his words was the start of an anger she’d seen in him before. She needed to get past him. She needed to leave. 

She didn’t expect him to ask a third time. The punishments came before having to ask twice. Caroline dread to think what he’d do if he had to ask again. 

It wasn’t until he was right in her face, close enough that she could feel his warm breath tickling at her skin that she made her move. She dug her nails in at the skin she could see on his neck and raked. Ramsey hissed and stepped back, allowing Caroline to run past him and back the way they’d came. 

If she could just get back to the road she’d be safe. He couldn’t do anything. Who cares if she was late to work, she’d be safe. That was priority at the moment. She dropped her bag as she ran. It was the least of her concerns.

Her heart raced in her chest as she ran down one pathway and into the next. As she turned, Ramsey had already caught up behind her and stepped in front with a deep anger in his eyes. 

Caroline gasped at the sight of blood on his throat, giving him a more deadly and frightening appearance, and turned to run back but there was nowhere to go. She’d only head straight for the chain link fence she had no hope of climbing. After a couple of steps she noticed a ladder heading up the side of a building leading to the rooftop. At this stage, it was better than nothing. She could get to the top and either call out or use the access door to head into the building itself where surely there’d be people ready to start their day.

She only had a brief head start but once she was on the ladder she climbed as if her life depended on it. In some way, it probably did. She disobeyed Ramsay and ran. Who knew what he’d consider a reasonable punishment. She’d been flogged and cut for less.

Caroline reached the rooftop with Ramsay quick on her heels. She tried the access door first but it was locked. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she still had another way. Seeing that Ramsay had now joined her on the roof, she stepped towards the edge and inhaled, ready to scream to the people below. She turned, looking down but just as her voice left her throat, a hand covered her mouth, muffling anything before it could pass her lips.

Ramsay pulled her back, shoving her to the floor in the centre of the roof. They were on the highest building in the area. No surrounding building could look down on them or see whatever it was going to happen to her. In an attempt to escape him, she’d made it infinitely worse on herself. 

The blood was pumping loudly in her ears though and she was almost certain it was all fear. Almost. 

Caroline pushed herself up on her elbows and inched backwards, away from Ramsay who was slowly approaching. This was it. She had no hope of escaping now. It was a slim chance, but he did like to hear her beg.

“Ramsey, please” She whispered. He liked it when she used his name. “Please. Later. I promise, I’ll play with you later but I need to leave. Please.”

Ramsey knelt beside her and slid his tie from around his neck. He was always dressed so well. It seemed a stark contrast to the man beneath the suit. 

“You think you’re something. Little Caroline with her job and her friends and her car.” He shoved one end of the tie in her mouth and wrapped the rest around her head, securing it tightly in a gag. Caroline didn’t put up as much of a fight as she’d like. “I must say, I’m rather fond of that car. How else would I have known where to hunt you.” 

Carolines eyes widened. He sabotaged her car. He made sure it was broken down long enough that he could track her and recreated it again so he could confront her. How long had he been planning this. It wasn’t the universe bringing them together. It was perfectly orchestrated, just like everything else Ramsay does.

“I’ll tell you this. You’re not that girl. You’re not the girl that flirts or the friendly employee that helps the new boy who was lucky enough to land a job with you.” Caroline whimpered. He sent Robb too. “You’re nothing, Caroline. You’re just meat.”

He grabbed her too roughly by the chin and spoke harshly into her ear

“And you’re mine.”

Ramsay shoved her over, forcing her onto her stomach. Before she could push away or scramble to her feet, Ramsay pressed a knee into her back and pulled out a small length of rope that Caroline knew all too well. It wasn’t more than a few feet long but it didn’t need to be. With deft fingers, he worked the rope between and around her wrists, binding them securely. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed at the rope and pulled her to her feet, standing up with her. 

With a swift movement, he forced her to the side of the rooftop to bend over the barricade. For a quick moment, Caroline thought he might actually push her over, but what good was she to him if she was dead?

Ramsay kept a hand on the middle of her back, keeping her pressed down on the concrete wall. If she turned her head, she could almost look straight down to the people below her. The droves passing by without a care in the world, other than getting their morning coffee.

Caroline breathed hard through the fabric as she felt the other hand undo the clasp of her pants. She’d worn pants instead of the skirt as a reminder to herself that this wouldn’t happen again. Ramsay disliked pants. He preferred his women in dresses or skirts that he could easily manipulate. That's why, when he pulled them to her knees, he did so with such an aggression that she wasn’t sure if they hadn’t ripped in some way.

Caroline could feel the blush burning across her cheeks. She was essentially presented for anyone that dare to look. If someone came through the access door, they’d get a clear few of whatever Ramsay was about to do to her. 

She wasn’t sure if that terrified her or excited her.

“Look at the people down there.” Ramsay spoke slow, almost in a melody. “The cattle. Those unimportant little ants.” He trailed his fingers over her bared skin, from the small of her back down and under the cleft of her ass. Soon enough, he grabbed onto the flesh of its cheek and squeezed tightly. Caroline shut her eyes tightly, breathing hard through her nose, the sudden pain both welcome, and unwanted.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? When you started flirting with that piece of filth I sent you?” He slapped the tender skin, hard. Enough so that Caroline yelped beneath the fabric of the tie. She could feel the wetness from her saliva as it soaked into it. She wanted to fight but all she managed to do was struggle at the bindings around her wrists. He held her in place far too well.

With a quick strike to the other cheek, Caroline cried out again, muffled by the makeshift gag. 

“Sorry,” he purred far too gently, “I was getting jealous.”

Ramsay released the hand that was keeping her down but she wasn’t game enough to move. Of course he was still there but what was he planning. 

After a brief moment, a slick finger reached around and between her thighs, teasing at her clit, but not giving it enough pressure.

Carolines body shivered. He couldn’t do this to her. Please. Not here. She’d tell him. She’d say he won. He could take her anywhere. Do whatever he liked, but nothing passed through the soft fabric in her mouth. The only sound that made it past was the involuntary whimpers as his finger circled her far too gently. 

She’d been so consumed by the feather-light touches that she didn’t think about why his other hand wasn’t on her. It always was. To either elicit some form of painful pleasure of to keep her in place. She’d only noticed a moment before it had come back.

With one hand teasing slow circles and dragging breathy cries from her, any sound caught in her throat when the other returned, pressing something sharp into the flesh at her neck. 

Ramsay’s body was pressed against hers. It forced her flat against the barricade. Not that she needed the help. His slick fingers were doing a good enough job at reducing her to a weak puddle beneath him. Her body was caught between a teasing sensation and the taste of a cold blade against her skin.

Caroline shook her head, given that her voice couldn’t protest for her. She blinked her eyes closed, trying to shut out the, now second finger, lazily caressing and circling between her thighs. 

“Caroline. My sweet thing. Are you mine?”

Anything other than a yes was going to cost her, He hadn’t brought out a knife since that one other time and at least then, she was able to defend herself. She couldn’t answer, the hand between her thighs was sure of it. Perhaps if she sighed a little louder, that may have him stop and she can reply. She could do anything for him.

She bucked her hips back at him and moaned a little too loudly. He knew it was a ploy right away.

He pulled the fingers out from between wet thighs and laced them through her hair, pulling her back harshly and causing her back to arch. She was just about flush against him when he brought the blade from her throat down to her shirt, threatening each of the buttons as he spoke.

“Don’t try and play games with me, meat.” he popped off the lowest button with a flick of the blade. “Shall we try again?” he asked enthusiastically, as he popped off the next button. Caroline nodded. “Good. Are you mine?” He teased the blade around the third button, one that sat below her breasts. 

If she were smart, she’d have said yes. She would have said whatever it took to get him to let her go and let him ride out whatever plans he had inside that twisted head of his. Something in her blood told her otherwise. She wanted to play it out as he would have wanted. She tentatively shook her head. He sliced another button.

That left two. One directly over her breasts and one keeping her shirt together. She figured that gave her two more chances. Ramsey tightened his grip in her hair and asked again.

“Caroline, are you mine?”

Caroline took in a shaky breath. Then shook her head again. 

Ramsay's knife skipped the next button and popped off the one at the top leaving the one pulled taut around her breasts. With no other fabric to support it, she was half surprised it didn't pop off on its own. She didn’t have ridiculous sized breasts or anything, but the fabric of her shirt still pulled tight around them.

In a violent switch, Ramsay released the hand from her hair and held it around her throat, gently at first. His hand squeezed tighter as he emphasised each word.

“Are. You. Mine?”

Caroline nodded frantically, more in a desperate attempt to catch her breath than anything else. His hand loosened, but the knife stayed at the final button.

She could hear the purr in his voice. That was what he wanted. 

“Good.”

In one swift movement, Ramsay slid the blade under the fabric of the shirt, under the soft material of her wireless bra and out, slicing any remaining fabric that was left. 

Caroline choked back a sob. She held onto her breath, worried she may actually start to cry if he let her. With her hands still tied behind her back, she couldn’t cover herself in any way. Her white and grey striped uniform shirt had been rendered useless and her pants had slid around her ankles. Ramsay guided her to step out of them. She wouldn’t be needing them, it seemed. 

Even in her current state, she still wanted to run. Even if she hid somewhere till Ramsay gave up looking and left, she could find something to cover herself with and go home. Call in and say she’d had an accident or something. She was kidding herself though. Even if she did miraculously escape with her hands still bound behind her, Ramsay would never give up until he found her. 

Ramsay held her at the back of her neck and forced her back onto the barricade, bending her over obscenely. 

She wasn’t even sure if she should fight anymore. She didn't want this. At least, that's what she had to keep reminding herself. The had a thousand reasons not to want this but some part of her did. When he finally had her like this, she always wanted him. She could fight all she liked but in the end, she always ended up here. Always ended up his.

So when that slick finger returned, tracing up the back of her inner thigh to finally push inside her, she keened helplessly. 

His other hand was pushing on her back, keeping her in place with the knife still between his fingers and she felt the hilt of the blade digging in when she’d roll her hips. Rolling away from him or back towards him, she couldn’t tell. 

“You’re so good, Caroline. Very good. I know you’ve given up and I accept your surrender.”

Caroline closed her eyes tight. If she opened them she’d be staring right down to the people below her going about their day. People who had no idea what was going on right above their heads, if they only cared to look. A voice that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller was whispering that she should call out. That she should bare her teeth and scream down to them. If even one looked up, they could tell she was in distress. That she was in danger. That she certainly was not enjoying it as much as she was. 

Ramsey slid a second finger to meet the first, curling his thumb to press at the puckered opening to her ass. Caroline arched her back, whimpering and beginning to tremble. His fingers weren’t especially thick but they were gifted. They curled and pressed in all the right places. He only needed to be gentle with her in order to reduce her to a withering mess. He knew how to play her, and she loved to be played.

Just as she’d sunk into the familiarity of his nimble fingers and the torturous rhythm he’d set, he’d pulled them back. Not all the way, just enough that they weren’t where they should be.

Caroline dropped her forehead to the slab in front of her. It was hell. Both having him but not having enough of him. She thought for a moment, when her mind cleared, about pushing back onto them. Would he be happy? Reward her for finally giving in and showing how much she needed him or would he chastise her for not giving her the instruction?

After a moment without any guidance, she hesitantly rolled her hips backwards, sighing loudly and contentedly. 

Experimentally, she repeated the movement again, and again. She wondered what she must have looked like, wearing only a button up shirt with no buttons, all but fucking back onto a man's fingers while she was bound and gagged. She flexed her fingers then squeezed them in tight fists.The visual alone could have pushed her over the edge. The only thing she wanted, that she needed, was Ramsay.

She needed to know what he was thinking. She tried to look behind her to get a glimpse of his face but it was no use. Was he smiling, amused that she had reduced herself to slow backwards thrusts just to feel him? Was he angry? Was he mad that she was taking her own pleasure from him? She was still his, but she needed this. Her whole body was shaking, desperate to feel something other than the two fingers sliding smoothly inside her. 

After some immeasurable time, seconds or minutes, she couldn’t do it anymore. She would climb to the peak but slip and fall before ever crossing the edge. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. She needed him. Barely above a whisper, she pleaded through the gag. Hopefully he could make out what she was saying.

Caroline regretted it as soon as the sound met the fabric. She’d barely finished her breath before his fingers had been taken away from her entirely, leaving her with nothing but the open air on her wet slit. The cold breeze caused her to shudder. He undid the tie and pulled it violently from her mouth.

“No, please!” Caroline tried to stand to turn around and face him. She’d drop to her knees if he wanted. Take him in as he’d made her do before. He was big but she could take him. She’d do anything. She needed him. “Please!” She spoke, louder now but still pleading with the man she couldn’t see. She tried to stand but he kept her pinned against the concrete 

“Please, what?”

He finally spoke and his voice was like warm honey. It made her forget the hilt in her spine or the concrete pressing into her breasts. All there was was him.

“Please. I need you.” Ramsay didn’t say anything in return. He didn’t give any sign if he was pleased or not, he just stayed quiet. Was that not enough? “Ramsay, please. I need you. Just please.” If she says it enough, he may give her something. Anything. She just needs him.

“You need me?”

A worry formed in Caroline’s chest. He was up to something. He wanted something from her other than what she was already offering. She furrowed her brow, knowing that he couldn’t see and spoke again.

“Yes, you. I need you. Just - please.” She pushed back again but was met only by the vacant air between them. It was agony.

“I thought you didn’t have time for me?”

“I do. I always do.” She tried to look behind her again. If she could just meet his eye, he’d know she meant it. She didn’t even mean to mean it but it came pouring out of her and she couldn’t hold it back. The hand holding her down released and Ramsay came up beside her, kneeling close to her face. Caroline let herself have a moment to get lost in those stormy, pale eyes. Even blown with arousal, which they clearly were, they were still hypnotising. 

He scanned her face for a moment, as if he was trying to find the lie under the pleading but it wasn’t there. He wouldn’t find it. Ramsay had taken her apart as he’d always done. He’d work his vile and demented magic till Caroline was in a headspace of utter bliss and in those moments, she couldn’t form a lie if she tried. It seemed like too much effort and her brain didn’t have the capacity for such things.

Caroline felt the tears running down her cheeks. She wasn’t aware she had been crying but her chest moved in quick contractions as she sobbed. The sight of them was apparently a good thing to him. Ramsay smiled. He brought the knife to her face and Caroline barely flinched when he traced the edge up her cheek. He saved one of her tears before it met the concrete below her, rescuing it on the tip of the blade. Caroline exhaled and watched helplessly as he brought the flat side of the knife and licked the salty tear from its metal. She was mesmerised by his tongue coming out to meet the blade and suddenly felt very envious. 

It must have read on her face. The tongue had barely gone to rest in his mouth before he crashed his lips with hers, sharing the saltiness of her tears with her. He thread one hand through her hair and guided her to her feet, his mouth never leaving hers as he devoured and consumed her. Caroline wasn’t sure how she had the strength to stand but she was sure Ramsay’s hand in her hair was holding her up well enough. 

Caroline stepped back and back again, guided by Ramsay’s grip and his tongue crashing against hers. She’d only taken a few steps when he’d backed her against a brick wall. As he spoke, he reached around and untied the rope from her wrists, leaving Caroline worried. He couldn’t have finished with her. She needed more. As he pulled back, Caroline saw the four parallel lines she’d raked across his clavicle, dotted with the blood that had been drawn. It wouldn't have bothered him. She’d given him worse in the past.

“I want you to admit to me that I’m right.”

Caroline’s brow furrowed. She already said she was his. That she needed him. What more did he want? As she opened her mouth to repeat it, he pressed the flat edge of the blade against her lips, silencing her.

“Caroline. If you admit to me that I was right, I’ll give you what you need.”

She was almost afraid to ask. When he removed the knife, she repeated what she thought he wanted to hear.

““I’m yours, Ramsay. I’m nothing.” Her voice broke into a quiet sob again. She could be anything. For him she would be. For him, she’d be nothing. “I swear it. Please.” She let out, in no more than a shaky breath. He answered so matter of factly. Like she should have known already.

“Admit to me that you belong to me. That you will belong to me. That you’re nothing without me. Nothing but meat.”

Hadn’t she said that already? How else could she prove it to him?

Now that her wrists were free, she wanted to challenge him. She was his. She’d always be his even if she didn’t want it. Whenever he’d call, she’d come. She just wish he would now. Now that her feet were on the ground and her head was coming back to her, she had it in her mind that she could run again. It all passed through her mind as he simply stared at her, like he was watching her decide behind her golden, hazel eyes. 

The silence between them was tangible. She couldn’t be sure if he let his guard down, given that Caroline had given everything he’d wanted. Surely. Either way, this was the best chance she was getting. 

Ramsay smiled, more with his eyes than his lips. 

Before Caroline could move to take a step, Ramsay spoke.

“Do you like games? Let’s play a game.”

Carolines features hardened. His ‘games’ never ended well. Though sometimes they did. It was a matter of perspective. 

“All you have to do is sit, like the good bitch that you are.”

That wasn’t all. It was never all. There was always something more. 

He raised a brow, questioning why she hadn’t done it yet. Caroline wasn’t sure either. She could have run, but honestly she knew she wasn’t going to. She was addicted to him and she was desperate to know what games he wanted to play.

Slowly, she knelt to the hard surface below her, as submissively as she could. She kept her hands behind her back, eyes to the ground and knelt before him, even if it was hell on her knees. Some part of her mind wanted to remind her that she was going to be late but realistically there was no way she’d get there at all, let alone on time.

A shiver ran down her spine as Ramsay purred. Clearly happy with what he was presented. 

“Good girl.” 

Caroline closed her eyes just for a moment. Preparing for the blow that was about to come. He’d hit her before. He’d left her with split lips and various bruises before but that was only when she’d truly deserved it. She hated to think what was coming now after running and defying him.

When nothing came, she opened her eyes again to see Ramsay with his hand out expectantly. Curiously, she held out one wrist for him, half expecting him to break a finger. Instead, he clasped it gently, asking for her other hand as well. Once they were together, he bound her wrists again only much tighter. Carolines heartbeat had begun to pick up again at the thought of what he’d have in store.

Once he’d swiftly and securely bound her wrists together, he grabbed the sodden tie and placed it on her again, this time around her eyes. With only her ears to listen out for any instruction or change of pace, Caroline was on edge all over again.

Staring uselessly into the dark of the fabric, Ramsay grabbed at the rope around her wrists and guided her the short distance back to the wall, leaving her to clumsily catch her feet on the way. There’d be scars on her legs later from the harsh surface, she was sure of it. There must have been something sticking out of the wall, an old pipe or beam, as Ramsay strung her bound wrists up by it, leaving her to uncomfortably hang just too high from the ground. It wasn’t high enough that she could stand but definitely high enough that her knees couldn't meet the floor. 

She balanced awkwardly for a moment, knowing she didn't have permission to stand or adjust herself in any way. Thankfully it wasn't for long. Soon, she felt the strangeness of warm fabric beneath her thighs and she knew then what was coming. He’d slid beneath her. He’d knelt under her and the anticipation made her whimper. Without a gag to hide behind, every sound she made felt loud and obscene but she couldn’t help it. She’d literally been strung up like meat for him and she never felt so at home. 

Caroline rolled her hips that were now perched over his thighs. She searched for, what she hoped was his open fly. She knew he wouldn’t completely undress for her. She’d only ever earned that once. No. He’d fuck her now and he’d leave his clothes on, showing her she wasn’t worth the effort of removing them.

After finding the solid length beneath the material of his pants, she let out another mewling sob. She didn’t even deserve his skin. Was he going to make her rut against him till she came? He’d been able to make her do many things before but without giving her the sheer pleasure of the touch of his skin, she didn’t think she could do it. 

Her breathy pants slowed as she developed an idea. She would have him. She would. She was desperate and needed him. She needed his fingers, his tongue, his cock, she didn’t even care anymore. She needed to come, and she needed his flesh.

As she controlled her breathing, given she’d only have one chance at this, she was thankful that she didn’t have her eyes to give herself away. Caroline licked her lips invitingly, and cocked her head back a little, hoping he’d take the bait. If he would just kiss her, she’d have him. She was sure of it.

Using every other sense she had, she tried to listen or feel for any indication of what he’d do. Thankfully, it was what she’d hoped. 

He pressed his lips to hers, not as gentle as she’d hoped but she could still convince him to take her. 

After savouring the press of his mouth against hers, Caroline bared her teeth and bit down. 

She bit hard into his bottom lip, causing him to thrust up to meet her and the sudden pressure against her clit made her drop it almost right away. Damn. She wanted to hold on just a moment longer. 

Caroline had succeeded. She could taste his blood in her mouth and smiled, mischievously. Knowing full well he’d be looking at her, she could almost feel the shock and awe though the wet material but she didn’t care. She answered his undoubted surprise with a quick swipe of her tongue, licking any excess blood from her lips as seductively as she could. Now that her vision had been taken, she heard in his breath how it affected him and her heart began to race. 

With an animalistic growl, Ramsay fumbled at the zipper resting just shy of Caroline's slit, still damp with want and from the earlier torment. Her breath started to quicken again. She’d won. Not in any way that particularly mattered or in a way that meant Ramsay lost, because he never lost. But she won in showing him that she was his. That she could be what he needed and she could be just as hungry and bloodthirsty as he, literally even.

After fumbling at her hips for a moment, Ramsay finally guided her into place and the returning feel of him was more than welcomed. She’d dropped her jaw and pathetic noises began falling from her mouth but she couldn't help it. She didn’t even try to stop them. She didn't care who heard or that she’d miss her stupid shift at work that she suddenly couldn’t have cared less about. She had Ramsay right where he wanted her and right where she needed him. 

This was who she was. She was Ramsay's meat. But she could be the best damn meal he’d ever had.


End file.
